Cuando el sol ilumine tu mirada
by Aleiizaa Ackerman
Summary: Los personajes aquí presentados son obra de Rumiko Takahashi. En un mundo paralelo, donde la guerra desata conflictos entre Nerima y el pueblo vecino, existe un compromiso que debe cumplirse. Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo deberán cumplir con el pacto que sus padres acordaron cuando ellos aún eran niños... Dos desconocidos deberán convivir y lidiar con distintos sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

La guerra entre Nerima y la comunidad vecina se había desatado la causa conflictos meramente políticos.

En la lejanía en una hermosa casa de campo, propiedad de la familia Tendo se encontraban dos entrañables amigos Genma Saotome y Soun Tendo.

El motivo de la reunión el compromiso de los hijos de ambos, los pequeños Ranma y Akane contaban con tan solo tres años cuando el pacto quedó sellado, al crecer el debería cuidar de ella, el señor Tendo quería que la menor de sus hijas estuviera protegida y que mejor que con la familia Saotome.

-Ranma, a partir de ahora la pequeña Akane será tu prometida, quizá no la vuelvas a ver, hasta que tengan la edad suficiente para casarse, ella será una hermosa mujercita. -Vociferaba Genma mientras reía y palmeaba la espalda de su unigénito.

-¡Pero papá! ¡Guacala es solo una mocosa llorona! Me niego. -Ranma estaba totalmente inconforme podría ser un niño aún, pero comprendía perfectamente las cosas.

-Vamos señor Saotome no presione al muchacho. -El señor Tendo soltaba una sonrisa.

El tiempo fue pasando lentamente, las hijas del señor Tendo se fueron de casa, al contraer nupcias con los mejores partidos de Nerima, ahora solo quedaba la pequeña Akane, lo único que quedaba era esperar a que ella cumpliera los dieciocho años para poder casarse con su prometido.

En la vereda del campo se encontraba una hermosa joven, de piel blanca, pelo negro y ojos negros como la noche, recolectando arroz con los campesinos de aquel lugar, si algo amaba Akane Tendo era poder pasar tiempo con su gente, ella era una chica demasiado sencilla.

-¡Señorita usted debería estar en casa! Sus manos son demasiado delicadas, este es trabajo para campesinos. -Decía un simpático anciano mientras recolectaba lo que podía.

-Y usted debería estar en casa, vamos abuelo, usted ya no esta para estos trotes. ¿Digame como esta Shinnosuke? -Akane llevaba un largo tiempo sin saber de su compañero de infancia.

-¡Hay mi querido Shinnosuke! El esta bien apenas me envió una carta, y de igual manera me pidió que te entregara una.

La chica pelinegra tomo de la mano al anciano, para poder encaminarlo a su humilde hogar, su mente se inundo de recuerdos, los mejores momentos de su infancia los vivió ahí, junto a su mejor amigo.

La carta fue entregada y Akane procedió a leer.

¡_Mi querida Akane!_  
_Espero que te encuentres muy bien, sabes la vida aquí no es sencilla, he visto la muerte por todos lados, _hay _demasiado_ dolor, y _todo por una estúpida guerra sin razón, me cuesta tanto tener que luchar, pero como soldado es mi deber luchar por mi comunidad, sabes tendré un descanso de dos meses, iré a ver al viejo y de paso a ti, tengo tantas ganas de charlar contigo y de poder llevarte a la playa. _

Mi querida _Akane espero y puedas esperarme._

_Con cariño. Shinnosuke._

**-**¡Mi querido Shinnosuke! Por fin podremos vernos. -La chica bailaba de felicidad mientras una sonrisa base escapaba de sus labios.

La tranquilidad acabaría esa misma tarde cuando Genma y Ranma aparecerían el plazo se había vencido, era hora de acordar los preparativos para el enlace matrimonial.

Akane continuaba recolectando arroz en el campo cuando un Joven de cabello trenzado, piel blanca y ojos azules apareció montado en un caballo, el iba demasiado rápido, sin importar que podría lastimar a quien se encontrará en frente.

-¿Quien demonios se cree ese idiota? Ahorita mismo sabrá que aquí hay reglas y debe respetarlas. -La chica se recogió el pelo, se dispuso a encararlo.

Estaba justamente en la orilla de un barranco, esperando a qué aquél inconsciente pasará ahí para poder reclamarle su desconsideración, tenía demasiadas ganas de golpearlo, tantas que no se dio cuenta de que ella podría caer ahí.

Y como lo tenía planeado el chico estaba apunto de pasar por ahí cuando, ella perdió el equilibrio estaba apunto de caer, sin mas una mano la levantó antes de caer y la subió a su caballo, Akane tenía los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos se percató de que ahí estaba ese idiota, sus miradas se perdieron por un momento Ranma acercó su rostro al de la chica.

El corazón de Akane latía demasiado rápido cuando.

-Eres una niña demasiado imprudente, ¿a caso las campesinas de aquí son tan tontas como tú? ¡Ya bajate de mi caballo.! -Ranma aventaba a Akane de su corcel.

Para colmo de la chica, su caída se vio amortiguada por un charco de lodo.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil! -Gritaba con demasiada irá mientras el chico se alejaba.

Como pudo se las ingenió para llegar a casa, el camino fue demasiado humillante, pero logró su cometido.

Al llegar a casa se encontró a su padre bastante feliz mientras tomaba una copa de licor con un señor nada conocido por ella.

-¿¡Pero que te paso!? Anda arreglate y quitate todo ese lodo antes de que llegue tu prometido. -Gritaba soun algo alterado.

-Vamos, no la presiones Ranma quizá tarde en llegar ese muchacho es muy obstinado.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí papá? -Akane estaba algo extrañada.

-Tu compromiso hija, estas apunto de casarte.

-Pero yo.. Yo no pienso entregarle mi vida a un desconocido.

-¡No será un desconocido el será tu esposo!- Soun estaba molesto por la actitud de su hija...

Akane acató las órdenes de su padre, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo con ayuda de una de sus damas, cuyo nombre era Shampoo una chica demasiado atractiva y que opacaba la belleza de Akane.

Al salir de su habitación, le contó a su padre y al tío Genma el motivo de su apariencia al llegar a casa.

-Fue un estúpido, ese imbécil se creé superior solo por traer ropa fina y un caballo de raza pura, pero deja que lo encuentre y te juro que lo mato. -Mientras la chica pelinegra maldecía por la puerta principal su prometido hacía presencia.

_"Aveces el destino te lleva por distintos lugares, el amor llega en distintos momentos, en distintos tiempos y es cuando el corazón tiene un_

_"Encuentro" con quien será tu verdadero amor..._


	2. Capítulo 2 ¿Y mis sentimientos?

**Le hice una pequeña modificación a la historia, para darle una mejor trama, espero les guste..**

Por aquella puerta entró bruscamente el apuesto Ranma Saotome, deslumbrando por lo joven y bien parecido que era. Por la expresión de su rostro parecía que había tenido un mal día. —Ingreso rápidamente, ignorando a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, saludo a su futuro suegro quien se encontraba sentado en la sala familiar y se acomodó al lado de su padre.

Akane y Shampoo observaban todo en una esquína, ellas acababan de regresar de ir por el té.

Un susurró se oyó de la boca de quien siempre acompañaba a akane. -Oye tu prometido no es un anciano feo y panzón al contrario es demasiado apuesto. -Decía la joven de cabello púrpura y ojos carmesí, mientras miraba con cierta lujuria al joven Saotome.

La ojiavellana apretó los puños, era un momento incómodo para ella, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera pudo visualizar bien a su futuro esposo. Se acercó a sus mayores, acomodó la charola con la caliente bebida y se dispuso a servirla.

Lentamente Akane dirigía su mirada hacía el nuevo huésped, después de todo ese hombre sería su compañero de vida, impuesto por su padre y contra su voluntad.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al chico arrogante que la arrojó al lodo, su furia creció más, ese tipo engreído sería su pareja.

Lo miró con cierto enojo, tenía ganas de tirarle el agua hirviendo en la cara, pero simplemente se contuvo.

-¿Campesina que demonios haces aquí? -Los ojos de Ranma cambiaron su expresión en ese momento estaba totalmente confundido. —A ya sé, seguramente eres de la servidumbre ¿no es así?

Akane miró fijamente al pelinegro, sus ganas de golpearlo habían crecido aún más, no era el tipo de persona que fuera de su agrado.

-Pedazo de idiota, para tu información esta es mi casa. -La chica peliazul quería demostrar su autoridad, no aceptaría que un desconocido llegara de la nada a querer imponerse ante ella.

Dejo la charola aún lado, con delicadeza tomó asiento junto a su joven prometido, debía aclarar las cosas con ese tonto, pero de una manera pacífica.

—Ranma cruzó sus brazos atrás de su nuca, miró al techo y susurró —Pues, entonces supongo que tú eres aquélla mocosa con la que me comprometieron.

Mientras los jóvenes "conversaban" los mayores de la casa observaban divertidos aquella escena.

-Señor Tendo parece que los muchachos se van a llevar muy bien. -El señor Saotome soltaba una sonrisa pícara.

-Parece que si, debemos hacer lo necesario para que esos dos terminen enamorándose. — Genma cruzaba los dedos, eso era señal de que un plan se le había ocurrido.

Al caer la noche, los Tendo realizaron un enorme banquete para sus invitados, la cena transcurrió con demasiada tensión alrededor, si algo caracterizaba a Ranma era su manera prepotente de comportarse con los demás, cosa que molestaba demasiado a la pelinegra.

Una joven campesina que ayudaba en la casa Tendo tuvo la mala suerte de tirar encima del chico un poco de té. La pobre chica estaba nerviosa pues la sola precencia de Ranma la había puesto así.

-¡Oye que te pasa! —Gritaba exaltado el pelinegro, su mirada estaba llena de ira.—¿Sabes que estas telas son demasiado caras? Estúpida esclava. -murmuraba, mientras trataba de limpiarse.

—Akane no podía permitir que le hablarán de esa forma a su gente, se levantó de la mesa, se acercó a su prometido y le propinó una cachetada. —¡Eres un idiota!—  
La peliazul tomó su pañuelo y procedió a limpiarle las lágrimas a la chica. —Debo decir que tu eres el estúpido pedazo de imbécil, podrás tener toda la riqueza del mundo pero hay algo que te falta y es humildad.

La menor de las Tendo, levantó su vestido de ambos lados, estaba dispuesta a irse, de seguir ahí sería capaz de matar a Ranma.

El señor Tendo estaba avergonzado, no era el encuentro que tanto había planeado. —Akane, por favor disculpa a Ranma, yo soy el culpable por no saber educarlo. -Genma soltaba una pequeña lagrimita, agachaba la mirada y apretaba los puños.

—Señor Saotome no llore por favor, no se preocupe verá que Akane sabrá educar a su muchacho. —Soun, daba pequeñas palmadas en el hombro de su amigo, trataba de apaciguarlo.

Mientras se encontraba reposando en su habitación, Akane no podía dejar de pensar en su "prometido"

-_Ese maldito,estupido, engreído, majadero , ¡huy! Tengo unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo y sacarlo volando de aquí._

La noche, hizo su aparición y con ella la tentación...

Ranma se encontraba acomodando en la que sería su habitación, mientras maldecía aquel lugar, una bella chica de pelo púrpura tocó a su puerta.

-Adelante. -Decía el ojiazul algo desanimado.

Shampoo abría la puerta sigilosamente, no le convenía que la vieran entrar ahí. — ¡Hola! Solo vine a dejarte un trozo de tarta que preparé, espero y te guste, por cierto que grosera soy mi nombre es Shampoo. —Decía con una sonrisa de par en par.

-Mi nombre es...

-Ya lo sé tú nombre es Ranma y serás el esposo de Akane.

-Esa... Aparte de chocante es una niña engreída. Es más ni siquiera me gusta es demasiado fea para mi. - Ranma se desenvolvía muy bien con Shampoo, platicaron un largo rato, había algo que los dos tenían en común, ambos no soportaban a Akane.

Ya era demasiado tarde, había algo malo en la acompañante de la peliazul y era que siempre quería tener lo mismo que Akane, esta vez no era la escepcion, comenzó a coquetear con Saotome, Shampoo jugueteaba con su pelo. —Si tu gustas yo podría enseñarte cada rincón de la comunidad, claro si tu quieres. -La chica sonreía mientras le guiñaba el ojo, ningún chico se había resistido a sus encantos y esta vez no sería una excepción. —Piénsalo. — la chica salió de la habitación, contenta pues sabía que había logrado lo que quería.

Ranma quedó intrigado, la belleza de esa chica lo cautivaba.

-_El hecho de que este comprometido, no es obstáculo para que pueda mirar a esa bella chica_. —Ranma era conocido por ser todo un don Juan, siempre tuvo a la chicas que el quisó, bueno al menos es lo que todo mundo pensaba.

A la mañana siguiente, el chico pelinegro se levantó demasiado temprano gracias a una visita inoportuna.

-¡Hey tu idiota! Levántate es hora de ir al campo. -Decía Akane apresurada y molesta, recorría las cortinas de la habitación de su futuro esposo.

-¿Ir al campo? eso es para los campesinos ahora déjame dormir.—El pelinegro se tapaba el rostro, apenas y se alcanzaba a oír lo que decía pues solo balbuceaba.

Akane no llevaba ni dos días tratando a ese hombre, pero ya estaba harta había llegado al colmo, sin decir nada salió de ahí, tomó un balde de agua fría, ingreso nuevamente a la habitación y se la arrojó.

Ranma dio un brinco y se levantó, tenía el torso desnudo, las gotas de agua recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, miró a su prometida, se acercó a ella y la acorralo contra la pared, dejando su pecho frente a la cara de Akane.

Inclinó su cara frente a ella, la miró y la pelinegra solamente salió corriendo de su habitación.

-Eres una... - Murmuraba mientras sonreía, esa mujer era distinta a las demás.

Mientras almorzaban Akane brilló por su ausencia, el señor Tendo le explicaba a Ranma detalladamente las actividades que se llevaban a cabo en la comunidad, ya que durante la guerra la mayoría de los jóvenes se en listo en el ejército.

A falta de jóvenes, los niños, mujeres y ancianos eran los que se encargaban de cuidar del cultivo de arroz, por ese motivo la chica se dedicaba por completo al campo.

Al término del almuerzo por órdenes de su padre, Ranma fue en busca de Akane el debía adaptarse al entorno ya que muy pronto el sería el encargado de velar por el bienestar de los pobladores.

El día era demasiado pacífico ya habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que el toque de queda sonó, la guerra había pausado el motivo, un tratado político.

Al llegar al campo Ranma buscó a la chica peliazul, sin resultado alguno, pero de repente algo llamó su atención, en el pasto habían demasiados niños y ancianos al parecer estudiando, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que quien estaba enseñándoles a leer era nada menos que Akane. —Observó por un momento, el se había perdido en su sonrisa y en ls forma tan dulce en la que le hablaba a su gente.

La chica sonreía y el sol iluminaba su mirada, había algo que a Ranma le llamaba la atención, esa sonrisa era única pero debía ignorar lo que en ese momento comenzaba a sentir. —Dio la media vuelta y se marchó de ese lugar, sabía que su futura mujer estaba bien, no hacía falta que el la acompañara.

Esa misma tarde Shampoo aprovecho que el apuesto joven estaba solo y le propuso salir a mirar las estrellas en el bosque junto con los otros chicos de la comunidad sin dudarlo el aceptó encantado pero no contaba con una cosa...

-Me enteré que saldrás con los chicos de alrededor, pues muy bien llévate a tu prometida. -Genma hablaba decidido y autoritario, no podía permitir que Ranma hiciera de las suyas menos en ese momento, en donde debía sentar cabeza y convertirse en un honorable hombre de familia.

-¡Pero viejo! Que demonios discutir contigo es una pérdida de tiempo. -Ranma se resignaba pero tenía otro plan dejaría a Akane sola mientras el daría un vuelta con Shampoo y los demás.

El pelinegro tomó de la mano a su chica y salieron de la casa como si de una feliz pareja se tratara, a medio camino la soltó de la mano y apresuró su paso.

Como se había planeado un grupo de chicos estaba reunido en el centro del campo, estaban listos para salir a mirar las estrellas..

-Bueno aquí nos separamos, nos veremos en dos horas para regresar a casa, debo irme me esperan. -Ranma cruzaba los brazos mientras miraba el cielo y dejaba a Akane sola en medio del bosque.

-Da igual, no te necesito ve a mirar "las estrellas" yo daré una vuelta por el lago. —Gritaba la peliazul mientras se alejaba a paso lento.

Akane paseaba tranquilamente, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que la seguía.

Rápidamente comenzó a correr había algo que le causaba inseguridad.

De repente alguien la tomó por el brazo fuertemente y le susurró —¿Por que tan sola preciosa?—Era un tipo demasiado corpulento y ebrio.

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe. -La chica se ponía en modo de combate, pero fue en vano ya que aquél sujeto era demasiado fuerte para ella.

-Sabes algo,ya tiene mucho que no estoy con una mujer así de hermosa como tú. -El hombre logró arrinconarla contra un árbol y comenzó a acariciarla mientras Akane forcejeaba y gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda.

De pronto como si se tratase de un ángel guardián un chico apareció, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo derribó al sujeto.

-¿Que carajos te pasa maldito bastardo? - aquél muchacho comenzó a golpear violentamente al tipo, era de complexión similar a Ranma, Akane estaba contenta pues pensaba que le preocupaba un poco a su futuro esposo.

El hombre quedó totalmente herido y postrado en el piso, aquel chico escupió al piso y se acercó a la temerosa Akane, la luna descubría el rostro de su salvador.

-Shinnosuke, ¿Eres tú? -Los ojos de la peliazul cambiaron de expresión, estaba tan asustada que soltó el llanto, se abalanzó a los brazos de su joven amigo.

-Tranquila, nadie te hará daño mientras yo este cerca. -Shinnosuke abrazaba a Akane y acariciaba delicadamente su rostro. Pero había algo que el no sabía, y era que alguien observaba.

Ranma arrancaba a Akane de los brazos de Shinnosuke -¡Oye tú! Suelta a mi prometida...


	3. Capítulo 3 Conflicto

Nota:

Esta historia esta basada en un universo alterno, de una época antigua, algunos hechos presentados serán solamente inventados.

Aquéllas palabras se escucharon en todo el ancho bosque, el chico Saotome reclamaba lo que el creía suyo.

-¡Hey tu suelta a mi prometida!.-Ranma se escuchaba algo agitado y molesto, pues esa escena no era agradable para sus ojos. - La chica que estaba destinada a desposar esta prácticamente en brazos de otro hombre.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Tu prometida? ¡Vamos no digas estupideces! -Shinnosuke se paraba frente al pelinegro, quería demostrar que el era quien tenía el mando, su mirada se notaba frívola, la guerra había hecho cambios significativos en el.

Con delicadeza tomaba con más fuerza las manos de Akane quería demostrar que el sería quien la protegería.

-¡Eso no es ninguna estupidez! Vámonos a casa Akane. -Ranma arrebataba por la fuerza a la peliazul.

El momento incómodo fue interrumpido por una chica de cabello púrpura, quien venía corriendo desde lejos al oír los gritos

-¡Ranma! ¿Por que me dejaste sola? Apenas estaba comenzando nuestra noche. -La chica guardó silencio de inmediato cuando de dió cuenta de la presencia de Akane.

-¡Wow, wow! Grandioso así que dices ser prometido de Akane, pero mientras ese maldito trataba de dañarla tu tenías una cita romántica con Shampoo. ¿O me equivoco?. -El chico de cabello castaño retenía por el hombro a Ranma sus miradas estaban fijas.

-¡Eso es mentira! En ningún momento estuve solo con esta chica mentirosa. -De alguna manera Ranma quería evitar que Akane mal interpretara las cosas.

Había un caos, de un momento a otro los chicos comenzaron a llegar, Akane quería solamente olvidar lo sucedido.

-Yo no me siento bien este no es momento para discutir, Shinnosuke podrías llevarme a casa. -La peliazul se aferraba al brazo de Shinnosuke, mientras agachaba la mirada y apresuraba el paso rumbo a su hogar.

Nadie pudo objetar ante la decisión de la menor de las Tendo, Ranma había quedado afligido, no quería que las cosas hubiesen sucedido así.

Cruzó sus brazos, miró a la luna y comenzó a caminar, necesitaba meditar bien las cosas.

-¡_Si tan sólo yo hubiese estado contigo! ¿En que demonios pienso?_

_(...)_

Mientras caminaban por la vereda de aquel pequeño pueblo, la luna alumbraba con su irradiante luz a dos amigos que conversaban había pasado tanto tiempo, quizá los sentimientos seguían intactos, pero las apariencias eran distintas.

Shinnosuke regresó momentáneamente de la guerra, habría un periodo de receso, se fue siendo un niño y retornó hecho un hombre, su voz su porte e incluso su manera de actuar habían cambiado.

El siempre tuvo sentimientos ocultos por Akane, desde que era una niña torpe que se perdía en el bosque, lo que el más amaba era el saber que ella estuviera en problemas, ya que era señal de que pasaría un día entero a lado de su querida.

Estaba demasiado sorprendido, si antes la amaba por su forma de ser ahora la amaba aún más por su hermosa apariencia, esa niña creció y se convirtió en una atractiva mujer.

Sus ojos negros que eran capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera, sus labios rosas y ese pelo largo obscuro azulado que le caracterizaba, lo habían vuelto loco desde el primer momento en el que la volvió a mirar.

-Perdón por no haberte recibido como hubiese querido, pero las circunstancias fueron horribles. -Akane agachaba la mirada con demasiada vergüenza, mientras apretaba las telas de su largo vestido.

-Tu no deberías preocuparte por eso, sabes compensaremos ese incidente viajando a la playa ¿Que te parece? -Los ojos del castaño irradiaban felicidad, ladeaba su cabeza para mirar a Akane y sonreírle.

-Sobre eso, ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo aquél idiota?. —La chica paraba bruscamente, necesitaba contarle a su amigo todo lo sucedido.

-Si el dijo que es tu prometido, ¿que sucede?. —La confusión se apoderaba por completo del castaño.

-El será mi futuro esposo, mi padre ha adelantado todo.

-Ya veo, así que puede que la salida a la playa sea la última.— Decía Shinnosuke, el sonreía en ese momento quería ocultar su dolor.

Después de una larga charla ambos se despidieron frente al hogar de Akane, habían sentimientos encontrados en ambos, eran totalmente distintos para Akane el solo era su mejor amigo, su hermano pero para el ella era su todo, el amor de su vida.

Al entrar a su hogar se percató de que su padre y el tío Genma esperaban demasiado impacientes, sentados en el corredor de su casa. Ellos esperaban que Ranma y Akane formaran lazos en esa salida, pero no tenían ni idea de lo que realmente había sucedido.

-¿Y donde esta Ranma? -Decían los hombres de la casa, mientras buscaban con la mirada al joven Saotome.

-Bueno el, el...—Ella pensaría en alguna excusa, no podría decir nada de lo sucedido pues caerían represalias contra ella.

Las puertas del dijo se abrieron de par en par.

-Estoy aquí, me quedé un rato afuera pero hemos llegado. -El tomaba con delicadeza el hombro de Akane mientras sonreía.

-Parece que esa salida fue de gran ayuda ¿no lo cree señor Tendo? -Decía el mayor de los Saotome mientras guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Hoo! Claro que sí señor Saotome esto amerita un brindis ¿Que le parece si vamos un rato a la cantina del pueblo?. intención de ambos era dejarlos solos, quedaban unos pocos meses para el matrimonio y ellos debían enamorarse en ese periodo.

Cada uno de los chicos se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones, la madrugada había hecho presencia y no había rastro alguno de los hombres mayores del hogar.

La peliazul no lograba conciliar el sueño aún estaba algo alterada por la situación que horas antes había vivido, se sentía presa su vida estaba apunto de cambiar en unos meses y lo peor de todo ataría sus sueños a un hombre que no amaba.

Se dirigió a la cocina de aquella enorme casa, sabía que una taza de té la relajaría.

-Así que ¿ese chico es tu novio? -Decía el chico pelinegro recargado en la pared.

-Me parece que es un asunto que no te incumbe, si bien es cierto que seremos "esposos" no te tienes que meter en mi vida en estos momentos. -La chica tomaba su taza y se dirigía con rumbo a su habitación, cuando toscamente el pelinegro la tomó de la muñeca.

-Escúchame bien, tu eres mí prometida desde el momento en el que tú padre aceptó este compromiso. -Ranma arrinconó a la chica en una esquina, haciendo que su taza de té cayera al suelo.

Sus caras quedaron alineadas, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Las mejillas de Akane se tornaron de color rojo carmesí, el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir demasiado rápido había algo en ese momento que era nuevo para ella ¿será alguna especie de atracción?

El silencio fue el contexto principal de ese momento...

-Sabes... Te miras linda cuando te son rojas. —Ranma tragaba saliva, esas palabras salieron sin que el pensara. —_¿Por que demonios dije eso? —pensaba._

Lentamente el pelinegro fue acercando sus labios a la boca de Akane, el no había dado un beso, todo en ese momento era obra de un loco impulso.

-¡Tu eres un maldito aprovechado! -Gritaba la peliazul mientras le propinaba un puñetazo en la cara.

Quizá el ya lo sabía, desde el momento en el que quizo rosar sus labios se dio cuenta de que ella sería la indicada...

_Las cosas cambiarán y el destino su jugarreta realizará..._


	4. Capítulo 4 ¡Solo mía!

**Capitulo 4. ¡Solo mia!**

Ranma se sintió totalmente confundido, nunca antes había pasado por una situación similar, las mujeres le daban igual, realmente no sabía que pasaba con el.

\- _¿Qu __e demonios sucede conmigo? ¿Realmente esto que siento es atracción por esa machorra?_

La mañana siguiente los mayores de la casa, llegaron con algo de resaca pues pasaron una noche bastante agitada, tuvieron esperanza de que sus hijos tuvieran una relación amorosa.

—¡Akane hija mía! Hemos llegado. —Gritaba el señor Tendo, mientras se inclinaba para beber una taza de té.

—Señor la señorita Akane no está aquí, salió muy temprano. —Decía la joven ayudante del hogar Tendo, quien recién se había levantado, Shampoo era una chica demasiado obstinada, ella dijo que su lugar estaba en la realeza y no en la servidumbre.

...

El día era como cualquier otro, las actividades que tienen las mismas de siempre enseñarles a cada uno de los pobladores que quisieran aprender a leer y escribir.

Akane caminaba algo distraída el motivo, aquel idiota que tenía por prometido el recuerdo de sus acciones de la noche pasada la llenaban de irá.

\- _Ese idiota, ¿Quien demonios se cree? ... —Y pensar que a él le tendré que entregar mi primer beso y mi cuerpo. Mamá no tenía razón, después de todo mi primera vez será sin amor nada es como en los cuentos._

Ese pensamiento hizo entristecer a la peliazul.— _¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? Mi papá y sus absurdas ideas de compromiso._

El viento soplaba, los pétalos de las flores de cerezo caían en el camino el sol iluminaba la mirada de Akane mientras la chica observaba la belleza de su alrededor cuando una voz familiar gritó a lo lejos.

—¡Akane! —El chico castaño alzaba los brazos para que Akane lo observara, se le notaba feliz, después de una larga jornada el poder verla lo llenaba de alegría.

—¡Shinnosuke! —Por un momento aquel semblante de tristeza cambió y se volvió total felicidad. —Akane corría, el viento alzaba su largo pelo.

—Que bueno que te pude encontrar, su puse que estarías aquí. ¿Qué bien te conozco no? —Decía Shinnosuke, el tomaba del hombro a su amiga de infancia.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol de decidieron reposar y charlar sobre sus vidas, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que dejaron de verso.

—Sabes, regresaré pronto a la guerra será breve ya que solo me obligará a impartir entrenamiento a los nuevos reclutas. —Tal vez regresé en dos meses. —Un suspiro salía del castaño y su semblante se volvió melancólico.

¿Nuevamente me dejarás sola? Quizá cuando regreses ya no podremos vernos, mi boda esta próxima. —Ella hablaba mientras agachaba la mirada, su vida no estaba planeada para vivirla así.

Un silencio encontrado en ese momento, lo único que se podría escuchar era el ruido del viento.

—Con respecto a eso, Akane mi pequeño y gran amor regresaré para pedir tu mano tu eres la razón por la que quiero subir de rango, tu padre no le negará la mano de su hija menor a un general.

—Shinnosuke, yo no tenía idea de que tu tuvieras esas intenciones conmigo. —Había un brillo que resplandecía en los ojos de la peliazul, la sorpresa invadía su ser, si bien no lo amaba sabía que podría estar mejor con alguien como el.

Las hojas caían al compás del viento el ambiente era perfecto.

El castaño miró la inocencia de la niña que toda la vida amó, tomó el rostro de la chica y delicadamente fue acercando el suyo, cuando de pronto...

Inoportunamente Ranma apareció, descendió de su caballo, se acercó a ellos y tomó del brazo a su prometida.

—¡Querida! Aquí estas, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por tí, es hora de ir a casa, dile a tú amiguito que muchas gracias por la compañía pero tu esposo ha llegado por ti.

—¿Quien demonios te crees?—Shinnosuke hacía contacto visual con su contrincante, una pelea estaba apunto de desatarse.

—¿Que, quien me creo? No me creo, yo soy Ranma Saotome, Hijo de Genma Saotome el mejor guerrero de Nerima y el futuro esposo de esta mujer. Después de esta presentación debo decir que es hora de irnos Akane amor mío, no tengo tiempo de discutir con este chico tan antipático.

Ambos chicos tomaban del brazo a la joven Tendo, sin dudarlo más llegaron a un acuerdo, ambos acompañarían a Akane pues sabían que de lo contrario desatarían la furia de la peliazul.

...

en el campo Akane daba las lecciones diarias mientras el joven Shinnosuke ayudaba en el cultivo de arroz y sorpresivamente Ranma le hacía compañía pues quería relacionarse mas con su futuro pueblo. Se acoplaban bien con sus tareas.

Al término de sus actividades decidieron dar una vuelta por el pueblo, en el mercado Shinnosuke discretamente compró un par de anillos uno para el y otro para su amada.

Ranma al ver esta acción, decidió comprar lo mismo, había un instinto de competitividad que lo hacía hacer ese tipo de cosas o al menos eso es lo que el creía.

La incomodidad de Shinnosuke se hacía presente, tomó a Akane de la mano y corrieron juntos con destino al bosque, en ese lugar el le pediría que ella fuera su esposa.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol, se encontraban ambos Akane se recargaba en el tronco, el castaño ,apoyaba su mano en el mismo árbol, el la miró, los ojos de la peliazul brillaban y sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, su primer beso sería con el, ambos corazones palpitaban, cuando nuevamente apareció.

Pero esta vez el castaño lo ignoraría, sus labios se apoyaron en las mejillas de Akane, tomó sus manos y en ellas depósito aquel par de anillos que había comprado.

—Espérame, regresaré por tí. —Susurraba dulcemente.

Y con un chiflido un caballo llegó a el, subió al corcel y en el camino los pensamientos lo invadían.

_—llegaré a convertirme en general y pediré tu mano... Ese es mi objetivo. —Mi hermosa señorita mañana volveré a verte._

Ranma se encontraba aturdido un nuevo sentimiento invadía su ser, ¿Quien demonios se creían esos dos?

De camino a casa Ranma observaba a la peliazul con rabia, indiferencia.

_—_Padre, ya regresé. —Gritaba Akane mientras se despojaba de su calzado, ella había dejado atrás a Ranma, pues en ese momento no tenía deceos de pelear.

—El señor Saotome y el señor Tendo viajaron a China, una carta de un amigo de infancia llegó hoy por la mañana y salieron con demasiada urgencia. —Decía la joven ayudante de la residencia.

—Que extraño, gracias por avisarme.— Akane apresuraba el paso pues quería estar sola en su habitación, habían pasado muchas cosas en ese día y necesitaba meditar bien las cosas.

—¿Y por que tan feliz? —Ranma había logrado alcanzarla, la tomó de la muñeca bruscamente, el estaba realmente enojado.

—¡¿No puedo sonreír?!. La peliazul, safaba su muñeca de tan fuerte agarre.

—Niña, tonta no soy idiota te vi cuando ese imbécil te dio un beso —Parece que te regalo esa baratija, si no me equivoco esos anillos son de compromiso.

—Sabes deberías dejarme en paz, los dos sabemos que esto es arreglado. —Akane dio la media vuelta y retomó su camino.

—_Akane eres una niña tonta, ¿Dime que hago con estos anillos? ¿Pero también dime cómo puedo evitar esto que siento por ti? —Pensaba Ranma, con la cabeza cabizbaja._

**_Pues les traje otro hermoso capítulo espero les guste y quiero explicarles lo de los anillos._**

**_En esta historia, los anillos son señal de compromiso son dos que porta la chica comprometida, al momento de sellar el amor carnalmente (ya saben cuándo tendrán intimidad) la chica le dará un anillo como su señal de lo sucedido entre ambos._**


	5. Capitulo 5 CONFUSIÓN

Todo un mes tuvo que convivir Akane con ranma, pues la ausencia de sus padres se había alargado.

La peliazul se encontraba algo preocupada pues no tenía noticia alguna de su progenitor y mucho menos de su tío Genma, incluso se notaba distante de su pueblo, las clases ya no eran como antes y su semblante mostraba tristeza.

Su único consuelo era el chico de pelo castaño que esperaba por ella todas las tardes en el árbol de cerezo y es que su amistad había crecido mucho más que cuando eran unos niños.

-¡Akane te noto algo distante! ¿pasa algo malo?. -Shinnosuke preguntaba mientras observaba las nubes que cubrían el cielo, le encantaba mirar todo lo que había a su alrededor, después de todo ya había pasado mucho tiempo en guerra y allá solo había muerte y desgracia.

Akane soltó un leve suspiro, necesitaba sacar todo lo que le aquejaba y quizá estaba en el mejor momento, ahora se sentía demasiado segura.

-La verdad, me preocupa mi padre no he tenido noticia alguna de el y temo lo peor.— Su voz se quebraba, pero ella era fuerte, apretaba los labios para poder retener las lágrimas de angustia.

El castaño no podía verla así, era tan frágil, quizá ella tenía razón en temer, pero el necesitaba levantarle los ánimos.

-Tranquila, sabes que por la guerra con China la comunicación es difícil, la mayoría de las veces las cartas nunca llegan a su destino. -Pero no te preocupes tu papá es un hombre fuerte ya verás que regresará sano y salvo. —Su brazo rodeo la espalda de akane y le soltó una leve palmada, a su manera le demostraba que no estaba sola

-Tienes razón. -Una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un suspiro salió de los labios de la chica de ojos negros, se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla, su semblante era distinto ya había alegría.

-Sabes Akane mañana tendré que irme, solo será uno o quizás dos meses pero ten por seguro que regresaré por tí. - Quiero pedirte un favor antes de marcharme ¿Podrías cuidar de mi abuelo en mi ausencia?, Me preocupa demasiado su salud.— Shinnosuke se sacudía el pasto de las piernas, seguido de esto le ofreció la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantar.

-No deberías pedírmelo, sabes que siempre he cuidado de el abuelo gustosamente. —Había algo de curiosidad en Akane, su amigo no debería pedirle las cosas así, parecía más bien una despedida y eso no le gustaba.

-¡Gracias! Sé que si no regreso el viejo estará en buenas manos. -el castaño hablaba con algo de tristeza, miraba a Akane a los ojos y en ningún momento soltó sus manos.

-¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?. -Sabes te conozco muy bien y tú me estás mintiendo pero no tengo idea de cual sea tu mentira. -Akane era una chica demasiado hábil, quizá ya sabía de qué iba todo eso.

El chico sintiéndose descubierto no tuvo otra opción más que decir la verdad —Tienes razón, no iré a entrenamiento me mandaron una carta en donde me explican que requieren mis servicios como samurái, ya que soy bueno con la espada. -Yo acepté por que si regreso con vida gozaré de privilegios y podré casarme contigo.—Ese era el objetivo, con un rango alto y privilegios de alguien nombrado "Héroe" el sería capaz de evitar esa boda absurda y el padre de Akane no podría interponerse.

Akane estaba impresionada, ella no quería que por un capricho suyo, su mejor amigo destruyese su existencia –¡Pero tú no puedes arriesgar tu vida solo por mí! -La peliazul estaba frustrada, ya había perdido a su madre por esa inútil guerra y lo que menos quería ahora era perderlo a el.

-¡Y tu también entiende que tu felicidad está a lado de quien amas y no a lado de ese idiota que tu padre te impuso como prometido!, Sé que ahora solo soy tu amigo, pero con el paso del tiempo te podrías enamorar de mí, sabes que yo te procuro como a nadie.

En la sombra de aquel gran árbol, la noche hacía presencia las diferencias entre Akane y Shinnosuke poco a poco se iban apaciguando.

—Ya es algo tarde, es hora de irme a casa. —Decía una Akane bastante resignada, con la cabeza cabizbaja y un mar de pensamientos.

—¡Akane! Espera un momento, yo iré a dejarte es demasiado noche, quisiera despedirme bien de tí, sin enojos ni reproches. —El castaño tomaba del brazo a la peliazul y comenzaron a caminar por las calles obscuras.

El camino fue algo tranquilo, pero el ambiente algo tenso, después de un trayecto largo los jóvenes llegaron al hogar Tendo.

—Bueno, es hora de irme espero puedas perdonarme te prometo que regresaré con vida, recuerda la promesa que hicimos cuando te entregué los anillos, no te preocupes por mí retornaré victorioso solo serán unos meses, espero evites esa boda. —Un guiño salía de los ojos del chico, se veía seguro de si mismo.

—Shi-Shinnosuke. —Una lágrima brotaba de los ojos de Akane, mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su mejor amigo, realmente apreciaba lo que el hacía por ella. —Te estaré esperando, ¡Por favor regresa con vida! ¡ A ganar!—Gritaba mientras empuñaba su mano.

Estuvo unos minutos sintiendo el calor de su mejor amigo, ella se sentía segura, era como si el fuese su protector.

La figura de Shinnosuke iba desapareciendo mientras caminaba, dió un giro, alzó los brazos y grito —¡Akane, a ganar!

La despedida fue triste pero con una nueva esperanza, quizá no lo amaba pero era mejor estar con alguien que la amaba, a estar con alguien que solamente la trataba con descortecía.

Esa noche era muy calurosa, Akane estaba acostumbrada a dormir totalmente desnuda pues siempre había estado sola en casa, no había nadie que violara su privacidad, pero no contaba con una cosa, Saotome vivía ahora con ella...

—¡Pueblerina nuestros padres llegarán mañana! —Gritaba el azabache mientras deslizaba las puertas de la habitación de Akane.

Lo que encontró lo dejó demasiado impactado.

Ahí estaba ella, su cabellera parecía el más fino hilo de seda, sus piernas eran largas muy bellas, sus pechos eran redondos y su piel blanca como porcelana. Fue lo único que el chico pudo ver, pues estaba enredada entre sus sábanas.

—Esta chica, ¿En donde demonios había ocultado tanta belleza? —Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando...

—¿Que te pasa pervertido? Lárgate de mi cuarto! —Akane tomaba lo que había a su alrededor mientras se lo arrojaba a Ranma.

—Demonios ¡Tranquilízate! No te pongas loca...

"E_l fin y el inicio, aveces las apariencias engañan"_

_Espero les guste y apreciaría muchos sus estrellas, no se impacienten que ya viene el romance entre Ranma y Akane._


End file.
